Amigo Tag
Boy: |weights= |names=Amigo Tag World-1 International Monster Express |debut=October 27, 2012 |disbanded= October 12, 2016 |years_active=2012-2016 |promotion= Dragon Gate }} Amigo Tag were a Japanese professional wrestling tag team made up of Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY. History WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL On October 27 Shachihoko BOY joined the World-1 International. On November 17 Boy, Yoshino and Doi defeated Team Veteran Returns (Gamma and HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada) and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) Nine Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championships. Six days later they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On March 3 Doi, Boy and Rich Swann defeated Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to regain the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On May 5 Doi, Swann and Boy defeated Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii, HUB and Masaaki Mochizuki) at their first sucessful title defense on the next match Yoshino defeated Dragon Kid to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. On June 5 Doi, Swann and Boy lost the Open The Triangle Gate Titles to M2K (Jimmy Susumu, K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki). On August 30 Yoshino, Chihiro Tominaga and Ryotsu Shimizu lost to the debuting Millennials (T-Hawk, Eita and U-T) after the match Yoshino vacated the Open the Brave Gate Champion saying that he felt the title should be competed for within the new generation, later that night Doi and Ricochet lost the Open the Twin Gate Champions to We Are Team Veteran (Dragon Kid and K-ness). On September 12, Doi turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey, thus ending WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL. Monster Express After the disbanding of World-1 International Yoshino quickly formed a new stable named Monster Express with Akira Tozawa, Ricochet, Shachihoko Boy, Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. On October 10, Yoshino defeated YAMATO to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship for the second time. On March 2, 2014, Yoshino dropped the Open The Dream Gate Championship to Monster Express stablemate Ricochet. On March 1 2015, Yoshino and Boy won the Open The Twin Gate Champions by defeating MAD BLANKEY (YAMATO and Cyber Kong).On May 30, 2015, Yoshino defeated T-Hawk in the finals to win the 2015 King of Gate tournament. On June 13, 2015 They lost the titles to MAD BLANKEY (YAMATO and Naruki Doi). On June 14, Yoshino defeated BxB Hulk to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship for the third time. Yoshino lost the title to Shingo Takagi on August 16, after the match Shingo turned on due to BOY being MONSTER EXPRESS' weakest member and mocking Yoshino for losing the physical belt and for having to use the old relic of the previous one, On November 23, 2015, Yoshino defeated Mr. Nakagawa via fan decision the Open The Owarai Gate Championship. He was stripped of the title on April 3 due to failure to defend it within the previous three months. On October 12, VerserK forced to disband in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match and since then Yoshino and Boy stopped teaming with each other. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Naruki Doi :*Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) References Category:Tag Teams Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams